


Falling, Caught

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, EWE, Ice, Ice-Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is teaching Harry on how to skate. HP/DM. Drabble! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble I made for the Drarry Contest #1 on DeviantArt.

Harry scowled up at Draco, and rubbed his sore behind. Draco was howling with laughter, before he slipped. Harry smirked at him. "Karma, Draco, karma."

"Oh, shut it, Potter. I can't help the fact that you keep falling. I mean, ice-skating is very easy."

Harry sighed, and gingerly got up. His feet wobbled, and he nearly lost control of his skates.

Draco got up gracefully, a few hairs out of place, but wearing a superior smirk on his face. "Come on, I'll teach you."

"And it has done me so much good," grumbled Harry.

"Oh, come on! I can have my fun every once in a while. It's just convenient you're the one providing me. Now, do you want to skate or not?"

"Yes, yes. As long as you stop directing that smirk at me. I can always let you stand here on your own and Apparate back home."

Draco skated over to Harry, before coming to a halt. He looked into Harry's eyes, before leaning forward. He put his chilled hands on Harry's cheeks and kissed him. He felt him relax, and he slowly pulled away and held Harry's hands. He skated backwards, and Harry hesitantly followed, focussing on Draco's eyes. "Come on, Harry. Follow me. Just look into my eyes and let your feet lead the way."

And Harry did. He wasn't concerned about falling, because the look in Draco's eyes suggested that if he fell, Draco would catch him. Draco always caught him.


End file.
